


My Dearest Friend

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic, and lilith is fine with that, confessions - sort of, lucifer is a goofball, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: She has dobe it. Charlotte Magne has finally confessed her feeling to her best friend Vaggie. She wishes she hadn't
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	My Dearest Friend

Charlotte Magne didn’t even bother to greet her parents upon returning home, she simply headed right for the large gardens of Magne Mansion, to the large cluster of apple trees - enchanted by Lucifer to always produce the ripest, most succulent fruits the relentless climate of Hell could provide. Only the best suited the royal Magne overlords afterall.

She reached the edge of the apple orchard, stopping to catch her breath, she had run almost the entire way home.

As she stood, panting from exertion with a hand braced against the nearest tree trunk, Charlie wiped away the tears that had been gathering in her eyes just as Razzel and Dazzle caught up to her, standing at her feet with concerned expression **s**

“I...I messed up guys”

The princess fell to her knees with a sorrowful expression, her pair of former plushie body guards each put their front hooves on her knees

“I finally told Vaggie how i feel about her! I must have sounded so stupid, i didn’t meant to do! Now…”

Charlie sniffed as Razzel nudged her cheek with a soft, comforting bleat

“Vaggie is never going to talk to me...i wrecked our friendship....what if she despises me for this?!”

She’d always trusted Razzel and Dazzle with anything - even things she couldn’t always tell her parents for one reason or another.  Charlie sighed heavily, resting her head on her arms which she crossed over her knees, as though shielding herself from the potential repercussions of her words and actions towards her best friend. 

Dazzle cocked his head before turning to his twin, suddenly hit with the same idea at the same time, they sat down, much like a dog would, lifted their heads and harmonised, cheek to cheek.

Charlie gave them a sad but grateful smile - singing always cheered her up, but...there were no joyous words in her heart at this moment, she would lose the only real friend, apart from Razzle and Dazzle of course, that she could be herself with and not feel judged, scrutinized or looked down on, now...because she hadn’t kept her feeling to herself, that was gone forever, therefore the words she put to the goat demons harmonizing were of sorrow and regret

_The worst is just around the bend And does she notice my feelings for Her?_

**_And will she see...how much she means to me?_ **

Charlie paused, shaking her head

**_“I think it's not to be_ **

**_What will become of my dear friend?”_ **

The princess leant her head back against the tree she had stopped near, looking up at the darkening sky, the pink and purple hue of evening had already started creeping over Hell.

She had never felt so strongly for anyone before, even her jerk of a-now-ex-boyfriend, but that was years ago, and Vaggie...well, she was different#

**_‘And will we ever End up together?_ **

Razzel climbed onto her lap and into her arms, while Dazzle tucked himself against er side in comfort, Charlie pat his head in thanks and Charlie choked out a sob, of course they wouldn't...Charlie already knew she, herself was not exactly a....traditional demon princess, bubbly, always seeing the good in people and the positive in any situation. No wonder Vaggie wouldn't like her...like that. Vaggie would obviously prefer a demon who actually fit the role of Hells' princess she finished,

**_It's never to become, No, I think not, It's never to become…’_ **

Hugging Razzle tightly as Dazzle nuzzled her hand. Charlie sobbed once more.

A moment later another voice was heard, but it was from either Razzel or Dazzle, or Charlie nor either of her parents

**_My dearest friend, If you don't mind_ **

**_I'd like to join you by your side_ **

Charlies’ head snapped up, as did Razzle and Dazzle, startled by the moth deamoness’ presence.

With her hands clasped behind her back Vaggie approached, singing to Hells’ princess sweetly with a slight tilt to her head. R azzel and Dazzle moved as Charlie got to her feet, smiling despite the remaining tears staining her cheeks. Could it really be true….?

As Vaggie continued

**“** **_Where we could gaze into the stars”_ **

**_“Into the Stars….”_ ** Charlie echoed, beginning to walk towards Vaggie

The best friends voices unified as they met each other halfway

**_“And sit together now and forever”_ **

Charlie felt her heart race and skip a beat all at the same time, as did Vaggie - when Charlie had run off after confessing to her Vaggie had become concerned and chased after her. Now unwilling to take the chance of Charlie running again, Vaggie took the blond demoness’ hands.

Neither woman looked away from their partners eyes as they came to stand close together, hands clasped between them

**_“For it is plain as anyone could see_ **

**_We're simply meant to be”_ **

Razzle and Dazzle bleated loudly and happily - their mistress wasn’t crying, and hadn’t lost her best friend after all! The two female demons  ended their spontaneous song with Vaggie kissing Charlies’ nose, making her giggle, unaware that they were being watched.

In the distance Charlies parents, the tall, slender Lilith and the shorter, top hat wearing Lucifer, stood on the extravagant poarch terrace of the mansion, watching.

Lilith smiled softly and proudly at the interaction

‘About time.’ she thought to herself

Lucifer however was for once  _ not _ smiling, in fact hehad clasped his hands to his chest with tears welling in his wider than usual eyes, he held it together for a few moments before breaking into hysterical tears of joy

“So beautiful!” he bellowed obnoxiously, wrapping his arms around his wife

Lilith patted his back patiently 

“Yes dear” she commented without looking away from Charlie and Vaggie.

The pair strolled, hand in hand, to the tree base Charlie had vacated and sat together in the grass under the purpling skies of Hell, close, and content under the pinpricks of stars that had started to appear as they talked animatedly to each other with Razzel and Dazzle having an impromptu game of chase around the girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Simply meant to be from Nightmare Before Christmas


End file.
